Forefront
by ID Zeta
Summary: Ever wonder what the world of Pokemon would be like if modern technology was introduced into it? Well, this story is about that possibility; more specifically, it explores what happens when the Pokemon universe discovers the power of the atom.


_Some say that there are questions that aren't meant to be asked. Some paths are to never to be taken. Some doors that are to forever remain closed. Those people say that such questions, such paths, such doors ultimately lead to ruin, chaos, and destruction._

It has been three years since Cyrus' mysterious disappearance into the Distortion World. Team Galactic's officer Saturn took it upon himself to steer the group in a new direction, a direction far from it's original purpose. Under his lead, Team Galactic now studies alternative ways of generating power, and have made renewable energy sources more efficient and effective. Sinnoh now has multiple solar and wind power plants, supplying copious amounts of clean power to the region. He's turned alternative energy into a business of sorts; he's traveled to many of the regions with the intent of spreading the renewable energy wave. As such, he's given his business a fitting name: "Galactic Energy".

However, spreading renewable energy isn't Saturn's ultimate goal. He wants to advance the world into a bright future, a future full of potential and promise. He's not alone in that endeavor; Team Aqua and Team Magma, under a unified effort, have offered Team Galactic the most support. Even Team Rocket joined in, but only on the condition that it gets some of the revenue from supplying power. As such, the industry has bloomed into a prosperous success. The Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn regions have begun the transformation into "modern" societies.

Research continued to make the energy systems even more efficient. Team Rocket's knack for employing the skills of talented scientists helped greatly to that end. Soon, however, simply improving existing technologies wasn't enough for some of the scientists. As such, 12 scientists broke off from Galactic Energy's research group. They called themselves the "Quantum Sector", and their research was based more the qualities of matter than the science of energy. The 12 scientists essentially became the first physicists in the Pokemon world.

Months passed, and Galactic Energy began to operate in the Unova and Kalos regions. Their work in these regions was quick, since both were already somewhat modernized. The Quantum Sector also made progress in their research. They began to focus on radioactivity and the properties of radioactive materials. Eventually, the 12 scientists learned that the radiation of radioactive materials can be harnessed for energy. A small-scale test proved that a radioactive sample can boil water, and the resulting steam can turn a turbine, creating electricity. The group presented it's findings to Saturn; he was initially apprehensive about funding a full-scale power plant, but eventually allowed it to be built.

The Quantum Sector quickly erected the first nuclear power plant north of Pewter City. Team Rocket helped to acquire sufficient radioactive samples to use in the power plant. Soon, the power plant was ready to power Pewter City. Before it was turned on, Saturn gathered his top officials and scientists, as well as the media, and delivered the following brief speech:

"Gentlemen, today we stand on the forefront of a new era, an era of modernization and prosperity. Our top scientists have studied the properties of matter and have used this knowledge to create the power plant which stands behind me. This is just the first of many nuclear power generators, I can assure you. The future is ours to create, and this is just the first step towards creating a bright future for us all."

At Saturn's gesture, the power plant was activated, and Pewter City soon lit up brilliantly in the night. The audience cheered for this landmark achievement. In the following years, nuclear power plants sprung up in all of the regions, and Galactic Energy became a very wealthy business.

The Quantum Sector as busy, too. The group grew exponentially in size, and became more and more detached from Galactic Energy. The 12 original scientists were already planning something that would overshadow everything they had accomplished, and ultimately unleash the power of the atom in horrific, awe-inspiring ways.

The question running through their minds was this: How far can we go? And how far is too far?


End file.
